Broken Triangle
by Edwardsluver4ever
Summary: Renesmee is now 17 years old. Jacob has imprinted on her but when a new boy comes to town can stand he competition or will Renesmee and her new boo leave Jacob hanging high and dry? Normal Pairings. Kinda AU. -On Hiatus-
1. New Encounter

Renesmee is 17 years old. Jacob has imprinted on her and they are dating. They live in Massachusettes with her family. Carlisle is still a doctor and Esme has no job. At school Renesmee is said to be Edward's biological little sister and Bella is Edward's sister/girlfriend. Jacob doesn't go to school because he is too big.

* * *

Renesmee POV

Ugh. Yet another boring day at school. Alice says it's going to be sunny today despite the bleak clouds so I'm going to school alone. I said good bye to my family and asked Rose for her keys. I thanked her when she said yes and I got into the red BMW and drove off. I would have taken my black 2010 Audi R8 GT, but I wanted to enjoy the sunlight today. I pressed my foot hard on the accelerator. Like the rest of my family I loved to go fast. I was about to hit 180 when I got near the main road. I slowed down reluctantly I absolutely hated to go slow.

As I parked in daddy's usual spot I got out and saw my two best friends, Erica and Trina. I was just about to wave when it hit me. It was a smell I knew all too well. It was vampire.

I got into a defensive crouch but then I remembered where I was and quickly acted as if I was picking something off the ground. When straightened up I was met by the curious glances of my friends. Something was wrong. I couldn't let a stray vampire roam here while there were humans around and if things got out of hand I'm sure Alice would see and they would come to he

"Uh guys why don't you go to class and I'll, um, I'll meet you there."

They exchanged worried glances. Oh great now they knew something was up. "Ness is everything okay? You seem kinda tense." Trina looked at me with concern.

"Yeah you do," Erica nodded as she agreed with Trina.

I didn't have time for this. "Just go, alright. I'm fine. There is nothing to worry about."

"Well alright if you say" Trina complied reluctantly. She and Erica turned and started to leave but not without looking back at me with worry and concern evident on their faces. I loved those guys. They truly cared about me and were not fake like the other girls who were just after my money. But I couldn't think about that now when there was still a threat at hand.

I sniffed the air and the vampire scent was still there. And now I had the feeling as if someone was watching me. I looked toward the building to see if my friends were still there but they had already gone to class. I sniffed the air again and I followed the scent as conspicuously as possible. I looked in the direction of the scent and then I saw it.

I saw him.


	2. Visions

He was looking right at me and when his golden eyes and my chocolate eyes met, it was like electricity. There was a sort of connection and I felt like I could see all the way down to his soul. We started walking towards each other without ever loosing eye contact. When we finally got to each other I introduced myself. Well I tried to.

"Hi, um, my name is, um, Renesmee Cullen, yeah, but, uh, you can, um, call me Nessie or Ness if, um, if you like." Oh my God. I'm so stupid. Wait did he just smile? Why is he smiling? Probably at my incoherency. Smile back dummy. Oh my God he is so beautiful. I mean I know vampires are beautiful but he is so perfect with his perfect crooked smile, his extremely perfect tousled golden blond hair, his blinding white teeth and his perfectly full pink lips.

"Hi. I'm Blake LaVigne. " He held out his hand and I shook. There it goes again with the electricity thing. I'm sure he must have felt it to because he looked at me with the same expression I had on. Amazement. Then we laughed. Oh, he had such a beautiful laugh. And those lips... wait why do I keep thinking about his lips? Oh whatever, I can only imagine how it would feel to kiss him. Oh what I wouldn't do to kiss. If there is a real God please, oh please let him kiss me.

And then he kissed me.

Alice POV

I was drawing designs for an outfit I was making when a vision hit. I dropped the pencil and it clattered to the floor. Jazzy who was sitting next to me and watching the game said "Alice, are you alright darling" he said in his sweet southern accent.

When the vision was over I squealed.

"Alice what did you see" Jazzy said with a slight smile.

"Don't worry, Nessie will tell us soon enough"

I can't believe it. In my vision I saw Nessie in a beautiful white strapless dress with a long train flowing behind her. She was walking down an aisle with Edward and when they reached the end he put her hand into the hand of a beautiful stranger who was wearing an elegant black tux. This was the same stranger I saw Nessie just meet. I didn't know anything about him other than he was a vegetarian vampire like us. Behind him stood Emmett and Jasper who were wearing similar attire. Behind Nessie stood me and Rose. Then the vision ended. It was her wedding.

It was a good thing Edward was out hunting with Bella because immediately I started thinking up wedding plans. Then I remembered the dog, Jacob. Where did he belong in all this? I didn't see him at the wedding. If Nessie decides to pick this vampire over Jacob then he had better not come and ruin all my hard work because if he does I swear I will rip his head off and throw it in the ocean, then leave his body on a deserted island so the buzzards can eat him.

"Alice!" Jasper's voice shook me from my planning. "Why are you so angry?"

"No reason I was just thinking of what I would do to a certain someone if they implicate my plans."

"Would that person be me by any chance?"

"Of course not unless you did something that I don't know about to deserve that type of anger"

"Not that I know of"

"Good"

Renesmee POV

When we finished kissing I looked at my watch. OMG! We had been kissing for 10 minutes. Good thing I got here early today. He was such a good kisser, way better than Jacob. Oh no Jacob what am I going to say to him. Whatever what he doesn't know won't hurt him. I looked around and everyone was staring and whispering.

"Why don't we go somewhere more private?" Blake asked me.

I nodded and he led me to one of the picnic tables. When we sat down he seemed to be waiting for me to speak so I took a deep breath and said "I know what you are."

"And what might that be?" he smiled that breathtaking smile.

I looked around to make sure no one was listening. When I saw there was no one I looked back at him and said one word.

"Vampire"


	3. Frendship

"_I know what you are."_

"_And what might that be?" he smiled that breathtaking smile._

_I looked around to make sure no one was listening. When I saw there was no one I looked back at him and said one word._

"_Vampire"_

* * *

Renesmee POV

"What makes you say that?"

"Well because I'm one well actually I'm kind of one."

He looked at me with confused eyes. "Please elaborate."

Just as I was about to say something the damn bell had to ring. "Oh, um, let me see your schedule. We might have some classes together." As it turned out we did have classes together. All of them except for one. He looked pretty happy about that, so I took it as a good sign.

As we walked toward the building I asked him. "What's your locker number?"

He told me and I almost squealed. Almost. "That's the one next to mine. It's always been empty up until now." I told him.

He seemed pleased. "What a coincidence."

After we had gotten our books from our locker, we walked to English. Class hadn't started yet so the teacher was not in. But everyone else was and as soon as Blake and I came in all heads turned to us. The whispering started when we sat down together at the back table.

He turned in his seat to look at me. God his eyes were so perfect. Wait… he's talking to me! Listen!

"So, would you like to finish elaborating?"

"I would, but I would rather show you and I can't do without having more gossip going around."

"Show me?"

"It's my gift." I explained.

"Oh,"

"So why don't you tell me about yourself? Do you have a gift?"

"Yes, I do. I read minds."

WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?

Just as I was about to say something the teacher walked in and we had to turn around listen.

Mr. Landers had finished his lecture 10 minutes early so we were free to do whatever we wished. Blake and I left the room and went to our lockers while no one was looking. There weren't any people there so we sat against the lockers and I him showed everything. Okay, almost everything. There were some stuff that he didn't have to know about, like the parts about me and Jake kissing and other stuff like daily life.

When I was done he was staring at me like I had two heads. Oh I hope he still likes me, I would just die if he didn't. He smiled a little bit. Damn, I forgot he could read minds. Oh well. He is still staring at me; I wonder what I did wrong.

"What?" I asked timidly.

"This Jacob boy is a… werewolf?" He asked.

Oh that's what this is about. "Yes he is."

"And you're…dating him?" His voice sounded chocked.

I looked up at him and saw a pained expression on his face. "Yes why?"

"Aren't werewolves supposed to kill vampires? They're supposed to be unstable! He could kill you! What is wrong with you? Are you crazy?" He was holding me by the arms and shaking me. It didn't hurt but it wasn't pleasant either.

"Blake, stop!" He let go. Who was he to tell me who I could and couldn't date? This wasn't any of his business. I started to get up but he grabbed my hand.

"Wait I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that to you."

I sat back down. "Why do you care anyway?" I glared at him.

He looked down at his hands and I had a feeling that if he could blush he would have. "I like you, Ressie. I like you a lot." He was still looking at his hands.

I scooted closer to him and put my head on his shoulder. "I like you too, Bla- Wait, what did you just call me?" I looked at him while a grin found its way on my face.

He looked back at me with a grin on his face, too. "Well your name, while it is beautiful, it is also long and that nickname, _Nessie_" He said the name in disgust. "is used to reference the Loch Ness Monster, something you obviously are not. So I just came up with Ressie."

Well, actually now that I think about, I never actually liked Nessie and Ressie sounds so much better, especially since he made it up. "Oh well I like. It can be our secret nickname. Only you can call me that."

He smiled again "Wait, what about your boyfriend?" he frowned.

"Oh don't worry about Jake. He can't tell me who I can and can't be friends with."

"Alright. Let's go before the bell rings" He stood up.

"Okay," He held out his hand to pull me up and as soon as our fingers touch the electricity began. But it didn't sting. It was a pleasant feeling. I still felt it as we walked hand in hand to class. Maybe it wasn't going to be another boring day at school after all.


	4. Life Story

A/N: From now on all thoughs will be in _italics._ Just so you know.

Renesmee POV

When Blake and I walked into class all eyes turned to us. Again. _This is getting kinda irritating. Why don't they just mind theyre own business. _I thought to Blake. He just smiled and led me back to our seats in the back. As soon as we sat down the bell rang. _And now we get back up_. I thought in mock annoyance. He chucled as he stood up. Then I remembered he had P.E. and I had art. _I wonder what he looks like in that P.E. uniform. Probably sexy as hell._ He laughed even harder at that thought. Then I thought of something.

"Blakie"

He stopped laughing and looked at me with a confused face. "What?"

"Well, you call me Ressie and I'll call you Blakie"

"But Res-"

That was all I heard because as soon as he had started talking, I ran out laughing leaving a very confused Blakie with a WTF look on his face.

Blake POV

_What the fuck?_

_First she is a vampire hybrid, then she has a werewolf for a boyfriend and now this Blakie nonesence. I'm coming to find that this girl is nowhere next to normal. But then again, neither am I. _

As I walked to P.E. I thought of Ressie's thought. _She thinks I would look sexy as hell in my P.E. uniform. I wonder how she looked in her P.E. uniform. Probab;y sexier than hell._

As I went to P.E. I thought about the last thought I had heard from Ressie before she so rudly left me.

_Life story._

She wanted to know my life story. How I became a vampire. I knew I was going to have to tell herbut I didn't expect it to be so soon. It wasn't exactly a heart-warming tale. More like a horror story you told to children so they wouldn't go off in the woods by themselves.

After P.E. I walked into French only to find Ressie being the only one there. As soon as I sat down I expected to be bombarded with questions but she didn't aske me anything. She simply said hello and turned around to wait for the teacher. Icouldnt read her thoughs because she was blocking them. Something you learn how to do when you have a mind reader for a father. Yet I couldn't figure out why she would know how to do this or even need to. She seemed so innocent. But then again looks can be deceiving. Just look at any vampire for proof. Our beautiful nature hides the killing machines we all are deep inside. Even us "vegeatarians". I didn't get to talke to her because the damn teacher, Mr. something iknew it started with an A, just had to give us a pop quiz. A very long one for that matter. One that took you all period to finish. /I so very happy when the bell rang and it was lunchtime. _No pop quizzes to hide in now._

When we got to the lunchroom we bought our lunch(for apperances) and Ressie told me to follow her.

"Where are we going?" I asked her because her thoughs were still blocked.

"My car." She stated simply.

"Might ask why?"

"I want to ask you something"

_Oh God. She was going to aske me about my story._

When we reached her car she got into the driver side so I got into the passenger side.

"Nice car," I commented.

"Not mine it's my aunt's"

"Oh"

"So," she looked at me expectantly.

"So" I replied as if I didn't know what this was all about.

"Tell me"

"Tell you what?" I asked in mock confusion.

"Don't give me that. Tell me your story. How you became a vampire."

I sighed. "it's not pleasant." She can't say I didn't warn.

"I don't care. I want to know."

I took a deep breath.

"I was born April 6, 1437 in Briançon, a small commune in Dauphine, France."

Her eyes wideden. "Wow you're old."

"Yeah I guess I am."

"So if you were born in 1437 then you would be…" She bit her lip as she thought.

"588, to be exact."

Her eyes widened even more. "Go on,"

"As a child I didn't know my father. When he found out mother was pregnant with me, he left her. She hasn't seen him since. As I grew up his absence didn't affect me much. My mother told me that I had inherited his good looks, so I had many friends and admirers. I had a few girlfriends but none of them ever caught my interest, so I always left them hanging. I developed a reputation as a player. It suited me well. I let the attention get to my head and it caused me to think I could get any woman I wanted, wich I could. Even married women threw therselves at me."

"Have you ever had…" she trailed off, but I knew what she was referring to.

"Yes"

"Oh. A lot?"

I nodded solemly. "It's one of the things I'm most ashamed about."

She bit her lip and nodded. "Continue. I wont interrupt anymore, I promise."

I doudted that but I continued anyway. "with all the woman chasing after me and all the men envying me, I thought I was king of the world. Ha!" I laughed. "But then when I turned 16," My voice became serious again. "I started hearing voices in my head. It was as if I could hear what others were thinking. I wanted to tell my mother but this was during the time of the wicth trials and besisdes I had always been sessitive to other peoples' thoughts. I though it was just my personality. But when I turned 17, the voices got worse. They were loud and clear but the thing that made it truly horrible was that all of them were centered around one. The witch trials. The thoughts were so much they gave me headaches that lasted for days at a time. My mother was very worried. I finnaly decided to tell my best friend, Léonard. He told me to prove it and when I did he told me to tell my mother, so I went home and told her. After I had finished telling her there was a knock on the door. Thinking that it was one of my many admirers, I went to answer it. When I opened the door instead of another drolling girl there stood the priest and two other men. The priest told me I was being arrested and I asked him on what acont. He said on the account of wizardry. I told him I wasn't a wizard and that I didn't use witchcraft. But he didn't believe me. The two men dragged me out of my house and took me to the courthouse. Thry trialed me and I plead innocent. They said I was lying and that they had a witness. I asked who and then they brought out Léonard. I had never felt so betrayed in my life. He told them about how I could sense other people's thoughts. When I tried to deny they said they it was true because od my eyes."

"your eyes?" she was confused.

''yes another thing I inherited from my father waere his eyes. They were a grayish color almost silver. I was the only one who had that eye color in the whole commune and of cource they had to use that as an excuse. With every denial I made they had a new excuse. I finally gave up and stopped denying. I thought that maybe if I told the truth, if I confessed, they might excuse me, and if they didn't well then maybe I wouldn't go to hell. After I confessed they took me outside to be burned. I didn't argue for I knew it would do me more bad than good. As I was being hung, I saw my mother in the front row. I hadn't seen her reaction to all this because when I told her we were cut short. But as I looked into her eyes I saw nothing. No fear or anger or remorse or anything. Her face was completely blank. And then she said the five words I will never forget no matter how long I live."

"what did she say?" Ressie whispered, as if afraid to hear the answer. I didn't blame her.

I looked at my hands. "she looked right into my eyes and said 'Go to hell, dirty bastard.'"

She gasped. I looked up to see tears streaming down her face. Then suddenly her arms were around me. At first I was shocked and made no movement. But then I put my arms around her my face in her chest. She was running her hands through my hair and whispering sweet things in my ear.

"il est bien. Ne pleurez pas. C'est fini." Her words were oddly calming, especially in my native tongue.

I pulled myself out of her grasp and looked at her. She wiped the tears off herr face.

"do you want me to continue?"

"you don't have to if it makes you feel…uncomfortable." She said nervously.

"it's alright." I sighed and began again. "after my mother had said her satanic words I closed my eyes and hoped death came soon. I had nothing to live for anymore. Everyone hated me and wanted me dead. Even my mother. My own mother who gave birth to me and raised me without my father. I was her flesh and blood and now she hated me. I heard as they threw the wood at my feet and started the fire. It was the most painful thing I had ever experienced, or atl least I thought it was. I ws almost consumed by the flames when I heard screaming. I thought I was already in hell and that they were the screams of the other sinners so I didnt bother to open my eyes. Then the screaming stopped and I felt cold hands puling me out of the fire. I heard a man'ss voice

'Do think he is still alive?' it said.

'check hi heart.' Ssaid another. There was a faint pressure to my chest.

'it's still beating' the first voice observed.

'Then do it quickly before it is too late' urged the second voice.

Then I felt something on my neck and the pain was gone. But not for long because the next second the burning started again only this time it was much worse. This time it felt like I was on the sun and the burning would never be over. But eventually it was over and when I woke up I was alane. Everything was so clear and I could hear everything. But the only thing I head was deafening dilence. I looked around and saw all the dead limp bodies of the people wo had once been my friends. Some friends. I started looking for my mother but not to take revenge on her dead body. I wanted to lay her down to sleep in her final resting place. I picked up her body and went to the cemetery. I dug a whole and droped her in there gently. I put her hands over her chest and just looked at her. But not with hate, but with sadness and grief. This was all my fault. I was the reason she was was dead. I was the reason all of them were dead. I know it sounds crazy but I still loved her. I finally put the dirt back over her and left. That's when I noticed the unbearable burn in my throat. I knew what I had be come. My mother had told me stories when I was was a child of creatures who came out at night and sucked the blood out of little children. I knew I was avampire. But I didn't want to kill. I never wanted to kill, so I thought if drank blood why not animal blood. That is how I lived from then on. I wandered along for about 300 years before I met another vampire. His name was Carlisle."

Her jaw dropped. "you know carlisle?"

"yes I do"

"Hmm I wonder why he never told us. Anyway continue."

"He took me in but sfter a few yesrs I left. I didn't like being tied down. I wandered until about 20 years ago until I met another coven of vapires in Alaska. They were also vegetarians. They are the Delani coven."

She gasped. "You know the delani coven? As in Tanya. Carmen, Elezar, Kate and Garrett? "

"Yes and I was under the impression that you wouldn't interrupt anymore as you stated earlier."

"Oh right." She said sounding slightly embaressed. "I won't interrupt again, I swear." She held out her pinkie and wiggled it. "pinkie promise"

I took her pinkie in mine and shook it. "okay, now where was i. oh yes the denalis. When I joined them instead of Garrett there was Irina. I stsyed with them for about 3 years. Then I left. As I said I don't like being in one place for too long. Msybe I'm still a bit off a player. See before I left Tanya had a crush on me. More like an infatition, that one of the reasons I left the coven. I had dated Tanya for a few weeks but there wasn't any spark so I broke up with her and left. When I csme back and asked what happened to irina they told me she had been killed by the volturi. I saw that it brought pain to the others to talk about the subject I left it alone. I didn't even go looking in people's minds for answers. The subject didn't really interest me. I decided to stay there because Garrett is great and loyal friend. I think of him as my brother. It wasn't until recent that we decided to ove here to massachussettes. We just arrives 3 days ago, and I didn't go to school because I wnted to see what this town had to offer. I'm the only one who will be attending school as the others think it is a waste of time. So I came today and well…you know the rest."

"Wow" shw whispered.

"Yeah I know" I smirked.

"How do you remember all this. My mom told me that remembering her human memories were hard."

I pushed up my left sleeve and showed her.

The tattoos on my arm went from my upper sholder to the crease in my arm.

In black elegant script it read:

Blake Philippe LaVigne

7-6-1437

Marie Adeline LaVigne

7- 24-1419

Under that was a cross which had flames at the bottom and below that read

4-19-1454

"Death was inevitable…. Or so I thought"

She was tracing my tattoos with her pink when the bell rang. "Stupid bell" then her face lit up. "why don't you come to my house and meet my family after school. I'm sure they will be pleased to meet you, especially Carlisle."

What harm could it be to visit an old friend. "Sure,"


	5. Discovery

Sorry for the wait I have no excuse except for writer's block and boredom.

* * *

After class Blake and I walked to the parking lot. When we got to my parking spot, Rosalie's car wasn't there. Before I could get to worried, Alice called me.

"Alice did you take the car?"

"Yes and I can't wait to meet your friend. Nor can the rest of the family." I heard Blake chuckle behind me.

"I take you saw me bringing Blake home." _Oh course she did. She sees the future._

"Yes."

"And you told them." _With Dad being a mind reader of course he would know._

"Right again."

_Now time for the hard question. _"Does…um… does Jacob know about Blake?" I asked timidly.

"Yes and he's not very happy about it." She said

I groaned. "Oh God."

"Do you want Rose and me to kick him out for the day?" I could practically hear the smile on her face.

"No that won't be necessary."

"Oh alright but if you change your mind just call me."

"I won't."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

I hung up my phone and turned around to look at Blake. He was leaning against the tree with smirk on his playing on his lips.

"I hear someone's having boyfriend troubles."

I smiled and shook my head. _Oh he looks perfect standing underneath the tree like that._ He smirked even wider at that thought. _Oh God he heard me. Duh! Of course he heard me he's a mind reader. _I bit my lip. _Why does he have to be so hot? Stop it! You have a boyfriend. But Jake is like 30-something. Then again Blake is 500-something! Stop it! I wonder if he has a six pack. Oh God what's wrong with me. Think something else!_ I thought about the first thing that came to my mind.

_When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies  
When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines  
When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene_

_No that's worse! Why did that have to come on the radio today? Why couldn't have been Listen or Angels Cry. Whatever. Just think about something that will get him out of your head. Oh I know! The times I walked in on Mom and Dad in compromising positions._ I shuddered as I thought about it.

He was doubled over laughing from my internal debate but when he saw what I was thinking he stood up straight and looked at me with disgust.

"Please stop." He looked at me with pleading eyes. "Please I begging you."

I laughed. "Stay out of my head."

"Ok, Ok but please think about something."

_Maybe I should have some fun with this._

"Hmm I'll think about it."

He looked at me with pure horror when I moved on to Alice and Jasper. I'm pretty sure my face mirrored his. I mean they use costumes.

"Please, do you want me to beg?"

"Yes"

He sighed and gave me one last pleading look. When I made it clear that I wasn't changing my mind, he got on his knees. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, please please _please _stop thinking about your family members that way."

"Hmm, do you promise to stay out of my head?"

"Yeah sure whatever"

_You don't get it do you? _I thought about Rosalie and Emmett. His eyes widened to the size of saucers. They were the worst.

"Doesn't your family know there is a child in the house?"

"Apparently not, now will stop peeking in my head?"

"Yes I will. Just please stop."

I smiled and thought about pink daises. "Happy now?"

"Extremely. Thank you."

I laughed at his relief. "Ok, let's go."

As we were walking to his car I felt his hand brush against mine. This happened a few times before I caught his hand with mine and held it. Again I felt the electricity but it wasn't unpleasant. We welcomed it. I loved the way his skin felt against mine. His cold hand against my warm one. I felt like I was in heaven.

But then being me of course I had to ruin it.

"Sheesh your 500 years old and you still don't know how to hold a girl's hand."

He stopped walking and I turned to look at him. _Oops I hope I didn't offend him. _He was still holding my hand so I guess I didn't.

He looked right in my eyes and I couldn't even remember my own name. I guess I was being dazzled. _Now I know what mom was talking about._ "I can't help it Ressie. I know we only met today but when I'm with you I feel like a love struck schoolboy."

I gasped and smiled. _Nobody has ever said that to me. Not even Jacob._

"Well then he doesn't deserve you."

And in that moment I didn't care that he broke his promise by looking into my mind or even the fact that he had just dissed Jacob. All my life I had always wanted someone who would hold me and care for me and tell me 'I love you'. When I started dating Jacob I thought he would be it. I had always been close to him. He was there when I was growing up but I never saw him as more than a brother. I thought the feeling would grow as we got to know each other but they never did. Now here comes Blake out of nowhere who I know nothing about but I feel as if I've known him forever. As if we had been together forever.

And when I looked into his eyes I knew he felt the same way.

I smiled. "And you do?" I asked him playfully.

He smirked. "You tell me."

He leaned in and even though our lips weren't touching we could still feel the electricity. Just as our lips were about to touch.

BEEP!

* * *

I'm cruel aren't I, but don't worry the next chapter will be up soon. I hope.

P.S. The next chapter will be short but it's all part of the plan


	6. Alice

AN I know I said 5 more reviews till the next chap but I had an idea so I had to start writing before it died of negligence. (I'm not kidding lol.) OK on to the story!

Renesmee POV

_Oh my friggin' God. Why does God hate me? Why couldn't he just let me share just one more kiss with this perfect being? He was beautiful and strong, in more ways than one, and he was a troubled soul so it was very sexy when he was so vulnerable to me when he told me of his past. He trusted me enough to share his past with me. Unless, _I thought carefully, _he has told other people. And maybe not just other people but a whole bunch of people. Like everyone he knows. _I looked at him and he shook his head no. I sighed in relief. But my relaxed mood was short lived because a yellow Porsche drove up to us and out danced my annoying pixie of an aunt. _Damn you Alice. Damn you to the darkest pits of Hell. Harsh maybe but I really don't care._ _She ruined my moment. _I whined in my head. I felt like stomping my feet and kicking Alice in the face. _Not that it would hurt her. It would probably hurt me more._

I heard Blake chuckle and saw Alice turn to look at him quizzically. Blake just smirked and pointed to me. _Oh shit! He heard me!_ I hung my head in humiliation._ No shit Sherlock. _My inner voice of reason rudely pointed out to me. _You know you can be really hurtful sometimes. _I thought dejectedly.

By now Blake was covering his mouth trying not to laugh, probably from my stupidity and from Alice's doubts of his sanity. He nodded his head. Alice just looked back and forth between us before I saw her eyes widen in recognition, which probably meant she figured out that Blake was a mind reader. He nodded again.

"Really Nessie" Blake slightly cringed at my nickname. Alice probably saw it but chose to ignore it and continued. "Another mind reader? Couldn't you have befriended someone with a power that doesn't invade our privacy? I mean we already have your father and I see way to many things that I don't want to with my psychic powers" she cringed. "And poor Jazzy has to feel everything that we fe-"

I cut her short. "Why are you here, Alice?" I asked slightly annoyed.

She looked offended. "Well you were late coming home so Jacob and your dad wanted to come get you in case something had happened" she stopped and smiled evasively. "But I don't think they would have liked what they saw so I came instead." She pouted. "But if you want me to leave, I'll just go and tell Jacob and your Daddy what exactly they would have stumbled upon." She smiled again.

My eyes widened in fear. _ Damn it, I had hoped she wouldn't say anything about the kiss. Well the almost kiss thanks to her. _I was still pissed at her for interrupting but at least it wasn't Dad. _Or even worse, Jacob._

_Wait. I'm not even supposed to be kissing other boys let alone have 10-minute make out sessions with them. (Even if I want to.) It's wrong I can't just betray his trust like that. I have to stop._

_But I can't._ (Thought about ending it there but you guys have waited long enough, right?)

Alice's voice shook me out of my thoughts. "Nessie, aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend."

I looked at Blake and I thought I saw a flicker of sadness but it was so fast I might have imagined it. "Sure. Alice, this is my new friend, Blake. Blake, this is my aunt, Alice."

Blake held out his hand to shake Alice's. "Nice to meet you." He said in his lyrical voice. I hadn't noticed before but he had a slight accent. _Wow, now that's hot._

_His hands are so beautiful. His fingers are lean and long, kinda like dad's. Maybe he plays piano, too._

Alice's voice shook me out of my Blake-induced thoughts.

"We need to go now or else Jacob, your father and Jazzy will come looking for us."

"Okay, okay whatever."

"I'll go in my car and you and Blake can go in his car." Alice said as she smiled mischiefly.

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaay" I said confused. _Weirdo. _ Even though I was happy that I got to drive with Blake.

I got into the passenger seat of his car while Blake used vampire speed to get the car started before I even closed the door. _Stupid full vampire and their stupid full vampire speed._

Blake chuckled. "I'm glad I entertain you." I said as I looked out the window. "Just follow Alice. She likes to drive fast, though. Just warning you."

I turned to look at him and was surprised when I saw him smile, his razor sharp pearl white teeth exposed. _He is more of a smirker._

"So do I." He said answering my previous comment.

At that he floored it and in a few seconds we were going about 90 mph.

After a few moments, Blake said. "I hate driving in town. You have to go so slow." He pouted.

"Wow, are you pouting?" _Stupid thing to say. Duh! He's pouting, even though it is kinda cute._

"Just kinda cute?" He said in a mock-offended tone. "I thought I was" he cleared his throat, even though he didn't need to. "Beautiful and strong, in more ways than one, and a troubled soul so it was very sexy when I was so vulnerable to you when I told you of my past." He recited my earlier thoughts. I gasped and put my head in my hands. _God, kill me now._ I thought dejectedly.

Blake shook his head. "No one is going to kill you. Stop thinking like that." He glared at me.

"Whatever" I said.

We sat in comfortable silence for a few moments. _I felt the car speed up so I guess we were out of town now. I really didn't know because even though I was staring at the window I wasn't looking at the scenery outside. I was mostly inhaling Blake's scent and stealing glances at him, trying to memorize every facial feature he had. I tried to look at him when he wasn't looking at me and even though I did, I knew that he knew I was looking which was mortifying so I would stop looking, only to turn around again and start the process all over._

He looked at me. "You know it's kind of cute when you ramble internally, especially about me.

I waved him away. "Keep your eyes on the road."

He sounded amused "I don't need to. We're already here."

"What?" I looked out my window and sure enough, he was right._ Like he isn't always right._

"Why thank you!" He said in mock-gratitude.

I rolled my eyes at him. I looked at the house and it didn't feel very inviting like it always did. It looked like one of those houses that you see in horror movies that are surrounded by tall ominous trees.

Blake sighed. "Ressie, stop being so melodramatic. If they don't like me, I'll just leave."

"No!" I said a little too quickly, which brought a smirk to his face. _Stupid smirker. _"I mean, of course they will like you. And don't worry. Emmett will be on his very best behavior."

He laughed and used vampire speed to get out and open the door for me.

"Thank you" _Jacob rarely opens the door for me if ever._ I thought to myself.

"Come on." Alice whined as she walked over and dragged us each by the arm. _I'm sure she could drag me even if I didn't want to, but Blake was just as strong as her so maybe his willingness was a sign that this would go well._

Alice opened the door and we walked in to find a overjoyed Rosalie, an excited Emmett, a cautious Dad, a calm Jasper, a welcoming Carlisle and Esme, a slightly annoyed/slightly happy Mom and last but not least an angry/annoyed Jacob.

_This is going to be a long, long day. I groaned mentally._

So did u like it? (Hope so) Was it worth the wait? (Probably not) Is Emmett happy to get a new pranking target? (U bet!) Do u think Ressie and Blake are moving too fast? (Maybe) Is Jacob jealous? (Very)

Ok so I have posted a pic of Blake's tattoo on my profile just go all the way down and u will see the link. Oh and u should check out the other link. To me it looks creepy.

Oh and if anyone has a good pic that could be Blake just PM me the link or links. Whichever one I think is the best will be posted on my profile. Remember Blake is: Pale, Golden Blonde, Has a masculine face but with just a bit of boyishness and chiseled features. (Eye color doesn't matter but if you find a boy with golden eyes that would be soooooooo cool.)

He doesn't necessarily have to be pale but he can't be like dark, he can be sun kissed (beach boy skintone) or lighter. Oh and if he is actually French u get bonus points and a shout out even if ur pic doesn't get posted.

So read and review

Thx! ! !

PS I deleted the An chapter cuz it threw the real chapters out of wack and I hate that. Just letting you know.


	7. AN

Hey *nervous laughter*

So I am putting the story on hiatus cuz it's not really going anywhere and it's not really all that great and I got another story idea. I know no one is reading this but whatever I will just put it up.

Thx


End file.
